


Cohabitation

by millenial_falcon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (very light) Cum Play, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Morning Routines, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sharing a Room, Unsafe Sex, if that's a thing in space?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenial_falcon/pseuds/millenial_falcon
Summary: Finn and Poe figure out the idiosyncrasies of living together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime vaguely after Rush/Pull.

Poe has his own private refresher. Finn already knew this, of course. He had been in Poe's quarters a handful of times before they decided that if Finn was more comfortable cohabiting than being isolated in a private room, it suited both of them just fine to share Poe's officer's suite. Despite this, Poe still presents the adjacent little room with a grand flourish that implies he expects Finn to be thoroughly impressed, as if he were seeing water for the first time in his life. It gets Poe a quick slug in the thigh, mostly playful, but as tinged with annoyance as the scoffing laugh Finn gives him in response.

“I was stationed on an ice planet, you ass,” he says dryly as Poe kneads at the spot on his leg, chuckling his chagrin around a slight wince. “Do you really think we were gonna waste time on Sonics maintenance with that much natural water around?”

Poe concedes the point easily enough, yet as they settle into their newly shared space, it becomes clear that the shower is going to be a point of ideological contention. Finn consistently wakes earlier than Poe. Sometimes this is in his own bunk that they set up for when all he needs is to sleep in an occupied room, sometimes it's wrapped around the warmth and smell of the other man, tucked into the cramped, technically one-person space of his bed. His showers take less time than Poe does to rouse, and in their first handful of mornings together this is something that seems to deeply confuse him. The discrepancy clears when they finally get a lazy morning that neither has to actually wake up for, one that starts with Poe's plaintive groan and his arms winding around Finn's waist, pulling him back down into warmth and holding him there as his mouth languidly works the morning stiffness out of his cock. Finn still beats him to the ‘fresher, reemerging exactly 6 minutes later to the sight of Poe sitting on the edge of his bed in his underpants, disheveled and smacking his lips blearily.

“Did you forget something?” he asks, voice rough, eyes rolling and widening as he attempts to wake more. Under the surface chill of his shower, Finn's skin still tingles with post-orgasmic charge and Poe's half-woken state makes him chuckle fondly.

“No?” he answers, half questioning. He crosses the small space of the room to stand before Poe, half laughs again as Poe perks up just a little to rove eyes over his bare chest, paw at his stomach appreciatively. When he leans down to kiss him, finds the lingering taste of his own cum on Poe's tongue, Finn shelves any further clarification in favor of kneeling, pushing Poe's legs apart and returning his earlier favor.

Poe, on the other hand, takes so long Finn has time to get dressed and completely run out of little fidgety things to do while waiting to go down to mess with him. When he knocks on the ‘fresher door, calls out to check if he's okay, Poe pokes his head out and from behind him a wall of choking, muggy heat smacks him in the face.

“You wanna join me?” Poe asks with a boyish grin while Finn splutters to recovery, fixing him with a nonplussed squint when he does.

“I just showered?” he tells him as Poe sizes him up with a chuckled, “Right.

“I won't be that much longer,” Poe insists, ducking back behind the ‘fresher door. After another good five minutes, Finn calls out with some measure of bewilderment that he's going ahead to breakfast and gets a garbled, incoherent but affirmative shout.

Finn is at first inclined to tease Poe about the time he takes. At least, he is until some of Poe's squad picks it up and for the better part of a week it threatens to become A Thing in the way that ribbing spreads like wildfire among the pilots in some sort of social algorithm he hasn't quite gotten a hold on yet. With some degree of embarrassment, Poe eventually shuts the whole thing down just as it's gearing up during mess one morning, with the loud declaration that not everyone can be as effortlessly handsome as Finn. It makes Finn equal parts mortified at the realization he has caused Poe to be singled out and sort of bashfully pleased by his compliment, tips of his ears burning with embarrassment in the moment. Poe won't hear an apology afterwards, insisting that Finn didn't actually do anything wrong, he was merely tamping that down before it got out of control, that his command has come up with far worse and more vulgar. Though he knows, cerebrally, that Poe won't face any truly serious consequences, Finn still feels a little residual guilt for singling him out, and the two of them settle into politely unspoken perplexion over the other’s bathing routine.

It only comes up once more, when Poe lures Finn to finally sharing a shower with him with his signature Suggestively Cocked Eyebrow that he so sincerely believes to be charming it loops all the way around from awful, right back to endearing. Finn is sure Poe had very optimistic ideas about the whole endeavor, however divorced from spatial reality they may have been. The result, however, is a lot of cramped maneuvering and negotiating of bare limbs that is considerably less sexy than Finn imagines Poe had hoped it would be. It finally culminates in Finn actually getting the water on and Poe becoming a flurry of elbows and affronted yelps before managing to wriggle his way out of the shower entirely and fleeing to the main room. Finn finds him minutes later bundled up in his bunk, one patch of hair matted down with cold water, looking at him in overwrought offense and accusing him of being half Pantoran.

They wind up settled into a quiet sort of truce that involves respectfully not mentioning their fundamental differences in the idea of the whole point of showering. When he's actually up to do so, Poe defers priority to Finn, putting on a very pragmatic front about Finn being quicker that doesn't take a whole lot to see through as an excuse to get him naked first. Finn's still adjusting a little to the idea of being so blatantly desired, of not being monitored and regulated down to his most personal interactions, and it's both flattering and a little illicitly thrilling to find these freedoms manifest in Poe. It also has a side effect of fairly regularly making Poe late for morning engagements.

The planet they're based on moves into a colder season and Poe begins sleeping in a long-sleeved shirt and loose pants. Were it not for his disgruntled morning mumbling, Finn would've hardly noticed - if anything, it's a relief to not be constantly blanketed in damp heat. It means more mornings in Poe's bed however, Finn allowing himself to be tempted easily in the evenings, teasing Poe about only wanting him for his body heat.

He has yet to determine whether he sleeps better in his own bed or with Poe. When he's woken by nightmares, he certainly has an inclination to crawl into Poe's bed after the fact, but on nights that sleep refuses to come at all, he'll slip off to lay by himself. Nights that are undisturbed entirely are still rare, though more common than when he was bunking alone, so waking up rested, with his arms around Poe and hands slipped under his nightshirt, still feels like a little luxury.

On a good morning, Finn leaves their bed with the sound of Poe's first waking noises, and returns from the shower to him sat patiently on the edge of the bed, blankets still bundled up around himself and smiling sleepily. Finn has nothing to report for until his mid-morning shift in the med bay, but he's vaguely aware of some meeting Poe has to get to fairly early. He's fully ready to go about an uneventful morning routine, comfortable and content, until Poe sort of half-staggers to his feet with a dopey grin. Finn pauses at his bedside, follows the way Poe's eyes move over him.

“You gonna make yourself late again?” he taunts, voice light, resting one arm on the wall over his bunk. Poe crowds up beside him, not quite in his personal space but hovering at the edge, and Finn's hand drops to the towel wrapped around his waist, right where it's tucked in a half knot, hesitating. He has no qualms about changing in front of Poe - communal nudity has been unremarkably routine for him as long as he can remember - but he also knows it tends to have a pretty intense effect on the guy. He really isn't oblivious to it anymore, now that he knows it's there. He hadn't really been before either, he just lacked the context of it even being imaginable in reference to himself, but now that he sees it, he notices how constant and obviously Poe is affected by him. Sure enough, he catches the bob of Poe's throat as he swallows and the slow rake of his eyes.

“I've got time,” Poe manages, voice thick and distracted, and Finn can't help a short, fond laugh. For as bad as Poe is at maintaining subtlety, the feeling of abject desire radiating from him definitely does things to Finn’s stomach and lungs.

“You sure?” he grins crooked, sizing Poe up in equal measure. Safe in their privacy, he edges in, “You know you always take forever.”

“I take a, uh,” Poe licks his lips, eyes hung up in the general area of Finn's neck and clavicle. “A perfectly reasonable amount of time.”

Finn's smile breaks fully with a little breath of laughter, taking mercy and turning fully into the small remainder of space between them. He takes Poe's chin between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a shaky breath disproportionate to his light touch as he tilts Poe's face up into the inch, half inch, three-quarters- no, _inch_ that Finn absolutely does not lord over him. “Mouth’s up here, y’know,” he teases softly before leaning into a light kiss. With the privilege of open intimacy still delightfully novel to him, Finn intends to take his time, but Poe does some sort of awkward, gesturing thing like he doesn't know where to put his hands, before breaking away with a quick nip to his lower lip.

“What if that's not where I wanna kiss you?” he asks, voice rough and eyes already dark with arousal when he meets Finn's. With a broad grin and a lip bite of his own, Finn takes Poe's wrist, guides his hand down from where it was tentatively hovering over his neck to his skin.

“Where do you wanna kiss me, then?” he murmurs, crowding into Poe's personal space, head light and smile irrepressible. Poe's thumb slides slow along his collarbone to the hollow of his throat and Finn shivers a little in anticipation. He holds Poe's hungry gaze as his fingers trace slowly down the middle of his chest. They detour out, thumb rubbing a circle around one nipple, making Finn's breath hitch, before returning to his center. Poe's touch splays over his abs, just barely tickles when it runs down his belly, drawing out a twitch of Finn's stomach muscles and a quirk at the corner of his mouth. That little tug pulls sharper into a half-cocked smirk when Poe's fingers pause on the flat plane below his navel, just above the low-slung wrap of his towel. Finn bites his lower lip, eyes still fixed on Poe's, waits out the hesitation in his touch. It turns, knuckles and fingernails brushing lightly over his skin, the breath between them heavy and excited, and Finn's brows go up when it changes tracks. The pads of Poe's fingertips follow the cut of his hip, up and out, palm smoothing over his side across and down his lower back. Poe's hand pushes under Finn's towel and the firm tug closer he gives him to get just the grip he wants makes Finn gasp and his cock twitch. Poe's fingers curl into the soft divet between his ass and thighs and Finn clutches a fistful of his shirt at the shoulder, pulls him in so they're cheek to cheek.

“Really?” he asks, heady and urgent with the feel of Poe's grip kneading the flesh of his ass. Poe's skin rubs against his cheek as he nods and Finn turns his face, grips Poe's shirt tighter and sucks hungry kisses along his throat.

“Yeah,” vibrates against his lips, Poe's voice deep and rough, his other hand coming up to the back of Finn's head, scraping nails over his scalp as he tilts his chin up with a happy sigh. “Is that okay?”

“Definitely,” Finn groans a little, pulls Poe away from him by the scruff of his shirt. He takes in the way the gesture makes Poe's closed eyelids flutter just barely, the shivering little breath he draws in response. His fingers flex into the meat of his ass, slide down his neck to rest at his shoulder, and Finn leans back, head against the wall over Poe's bunk and hips angled forward with his grip. He moves his hand to clutch Poe's nape, swallowing and licking his lips at the current of lust that runs through the other man as his hands skate over his skin to grasp at his hips, back bending just a little under his touch, stifled intent clear. Finn picks up the distinct impression of pushing Poe down on his knees before him, the weight of his own hand on the back of his neck, and files it away for later, tugs him forward instead, just shy of his lips.

“So are you gonna kiss me, or what?” he asks into the bare breath of space between them and Poe laughs, airy and shaking and profoundly turned-on. His fingers on Finn's hips curl into a grip on the waist of his towel and Finn cants towards him obligingly. Thumbs smooth over his hips and Finn sighs, tilting his head back as Poe's mouth descends on his throat. The languid indulgence he'd been after comes in the slow trace of Poe's lips down the path he had marked out with his fingers. He keeps his hand on the back of Poe's head, fingers threaded into curls of his hair, the occasional little tug pulling Poe's breath sharp over his skin. Poe's mouth is hot and soft, and he eases down onto his knees so carefully, kissing Finn just below his belly button, making him gasp a snatch of laughter. He kisses above his own knuckles, left and right beside Finn's hips, pushes gently against the palm on his head with a hungry upward gaze that makes Finn's dick twitch under the thin barrier between him and the heat of Poe's breath. Finn nods enthusiastically, biting his lower lip and smiling, mirroring Poe's eager grin.

Poe turns his eyes away to unwrap him reverently. He casts the towel to the bed, palms running slow over Finn's skin, making him hum deep approval and rock his hips when he kneads his ass with a firm grip. Shivering heat runs up his spine as Poe's hands move slow around his legs, squeezing his thighs, thumbs digging into his flesh and just barely spreading him. Soft lips find softer skin and Finn hisses, prick jumping as Poe buries his face against him, mouths at his balls and the base of his cock. With a great heave of self-control, Finn moans and pulls Poe's hair back.

“You...you lose track?” he manages on shuddery breath as Poe groans coarse into his thigh. He pulls him back further, and down the bow of his back can see Poe fidget with arousal. Soft laughter washes his skin and Poe nods in his loose grip.

“Yeah…” he pants, peppering the top of one thigh with small kisses. The feeling makes Finn squirm with affection and he returns Poe's quiet laugh, pushes his bangs off his forehead with one thumb and gazes down into Poe's beatific expression. Poe's eyes roll open slow, looking up at him dark and wanting as his palms fan out over his skin, hands squeezing the outsides of his thighs.

“Turn around?” It's a request and a suggestion and a command all at once. Finn swallows the little bubble of giddy emotion and anxious arousal that tries to settle in his throat, pushing his hand back through Poe's hair and watching him lick and lightly scrape teeth over his lower lip in blatant pleasure. He runs his tongue over his own upper lip, draws a heavy breath, body thrumming with a desire that radiates and is reflected back at him from Poe. Dragging his fingers free of loose curls, Finn huffs, doesn't quite commit to a fond laugh or another softly muttered, “Yeah.”

Warm palms slide somewhere between guiding and simply following his movement as Finn turns away. Poe's touch skims lightly down to the insides of his knees, firm up the backs of his legs, fingers and thumbs kneading and squeezing and spreading his cheeks before fanning back out for his hips and repeating the circuit. Folding his arms against the wall just above shoulder height, Finn rests the side of his face atop them, sighs relaxation through all his muscles, pushing back into Poe's roaming hands. A throaty, needy, delighted moan answers him and Poe presses a soft kiss to Finn's lower back. His fingers glide down the inward curve of his ass, not quite pressing into his cleft, making Finn shiver in anticipation as he kisses the dimple of one cheek, as his touch slips between his thighs. Poe's thumb rubs carefully at his taint and Finn's breath hitches. He widens his stance a little, rocks back for more touch, gasps with the jump of his cock as Poe pushes up, drags the pad of his thumb carefully over his hole.

It's just a moment, skin catching against soft, dry skin, before Poe moves, palms his other cheek and spreads him, trails kisses in to nuzzle against him. The first slow press of Poe's tongue against him, flat and wet, makes Finn jolt. The deep, rough thickness in Poe's voice when he pulls back to ask if it's okay sears into Finn's mind, slithers down his spine, and he nods emphatically, manages a wordless jumble of confirmation. Poe presses back in without hesitation. With slow-building fervor, his lips suck slick at him, tongue laving his puckered skin, making Finn gasp, fist clenching. Poe drags a long, savoring lick up the full length of his seam, wetting him, and Finn stretches his spine in time with it, back arching and muscles in his thighs shaking. His breath rattles out of him deep and shuddering when Poe finishes his path. He rolls his head back with a heavy sigh, lets it loll to the side, lifts and twists his neck a little to try and peek down over his shoulder. Poe catches him, eyes bright and clearly smiling back at him, the quirk of his eyebrows suggesting he is immensely pleased with himself, and Finn tucks his face against his upper arm, hiding his smile. Poe kisses one of his cheeks again, just quick pecks and dry, toothless little bites. The feeling of his fingers stroking where he's made him slick, massaging lightly over his perineum, makes Finn laughingly groan his appreciation, rolling his head back to rest on his forearms.

Warm breath washes down his furrow, laced with an almost imperceptible hum of desire. Poe rubs lazy circles out from his deepest point, thumbing at his hole, cheek laid to his cheek with the barest hint of stubble. Soft, panting little moans spill from Finn's parted lips and he rolls his hips for more. Obligingly, Poe spreads him again in a firm grip, one-handed, tucks his face into his cleft enough that Finn can feel the hint of his chin against his balls. His mouth is a hot centered point, tongue flickering soft then firm then flat and thick in perfect little patterns that make Finn buck, his prick bouncing heavy with the motion. A flat palm presses to his lower back to steady him. Finn gulps for air, muscles in his ass and thighs quaking with the effort to still himself, and lets his weight settle just barely against Poe's face. A happy little moan trips off the enthusiastic tongue stroking his rim, making Finn jump and startling a laugh from him.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asks breathlessly, twisting a little to try and catch a glimpse of Poe if he is. He can't tell if the muffled groan that answers him is affirmative or negative, but it runs shivers up his spine regardless and he rests his forehead on his braced arms with an open sigh. He tries rocking back again, gasps when both of Poe's hands come up to clutch fervently at his hips in response, grinds into the pleased, needy noise that hums against his skin. For just a moment he's successfully distracted by the clutch of fingers in his skin and the movement of Poe's jaw as he nuzzles eagerly into his backward cant, tongue lapping at his hole. With a deep heave of air, Finn forces himself to refocus, biting back a groan as he grabs for Poe's wrist.

“You should be,” he tells him, voice low, urgent, pulling Poe's hand away from his hip. A high, strangled noise presses against his skin with the suck and drag of Poe's lips, hot breath gasping as Poe shifts, slips his hold to comply. His other palm presses flat to Finn's lower abdomen, just shy of his pubic hair, and he turns his head a little, cheek resting against his ass, breath panting and warm down his crack. Finn feels the moment Poe takes himself in hand in the hitch of air that pants down his seam, washes over his balls, in the shifting scrape of stubble against his tender skin and the brush of flickering eyelashes and the movement of bitten lips on him.

Finn pushes back for more, strengthening the brace of his arms and his bent knees as Poe's long groan that accompanies his returned attention threatens to send him buckling to the floor entirely. He presses his fist to his mouth, moans against his knuckles, feels the little hint of motion in Poe's shoulder against the back of his thigh that signals him jerking off at his feet. The movement of Poe's mouth, his dragging lips and the flick of his tongue, goes tingling all the way up the back of Finn's neck, makes his balls feel heavy, tight with the way Poe nudges against him. Finn lets his mouth fall slack, laying his cheek against the back of his hand and heaving silent gasps, forcing his voice back down his throat.

A thick moan presses into his skin, Poe's tongue runs slow and flat up his seam, and the very scantest hint of teeth scraping into his soft flesh threatens to pitch Finn completely off balance. He drops one hand to the top of his thigh, bracing, scraping nails over his own skin with a gasp. Poe's free hand runs flat down his abdomen, makes Finn swallow a whimper when he squeezes the tender inside of his opposite thigh, cups his balls in a warm, steady palm. The tip of his tongue is stiff, tracing urgently around the ring of his hole, and Finn jolts when Poe's fingers curl slow around his cock. He bites his lower lip carefully, rolls his forehead against his arm to look down the length of his body, watches Poe stroking him in short, firm pulls. The feel of lips chasing Poe's tongue, hot and slippery wet, shortens Finn's breath into little gasps, makes his hips rock into the quick strokes around his prick, flushes a thin, tightening thread of heat low in his gut. His eyes slide shut and Poe's name slips his lips, interlaced with his heavy breath, urgent with caution as he teeters at the edge. A little bit of his reservation skitters away from him and Finn rides the feeling of Poe's tongue wet and firm and just barely probing his entrance. Poe responds with a long, slow, gripping pull that comes back down quick, pulls again slow and tight, making Finn jerk into the feel of it. The groan that rumbles against his balls makes Finn suck hard for air, hand dropping to clutch at Poe's forearm and head tilting back in one aching stretch of overstimulation before his hips thrust into the snap of his release. Gasping soundless, Finn drops his forehead back to the wall, watches breathless as he streaks Poe's sheets with cum, as Poe's fist milks him. He digs his nails into Poe's skin, breath coming in hitching pants as Poe's mouth moves hungrily against him until he's wrung dry. Poe eases his hold, fingers slipping from Finn's cock. Finn can feel him slump a little as his hand moves off him, as his mouth slides away. He huffs a little laugh at the tickle of Poe's hair against his ass, curled with sweat, as he bows his forehead to his skin. Poe's free hand squeezes the back of Finn's thigh, thumb spreading his flesh a little, and Finn rocks back obligingly into the ragged, excited heat of Poe's breath. He feels Poe's arousal spike in a sharp peak as he pushes against his face and grins to himself, pleased and private. With a soft sigh he licks his lower lip into a bite, rolls his eyes shut, and the sound of Poe's shaky groan when he cums sends a shiver up his spine.

They come back down together, unsteady breath evening out in the morning quiet of their room, Poe dappling the back of Finn's thigh with intermittent kisses, Finn bracing his shins against the edge of the bed. Eventually, with a small but nevertheless theatrical groan and some shuffling, Poe pushes himself to his feet. He rises slowly to press a little line of kisses up Finn's spine that makes him shiver again, draw a deep, pleased sigh. Lips move over the back of his shoulder, lightly along the nape of his neck, sparking a less urgent, lower burning heat in him.

“You good?”

Finn hums a groan in response to the rumble in Poe's voice, the weight of his chin on his shoulder. He folds his arms back against the wall and leans his cheek on them, pushing back into the feeling of Poe pressing up behind him, chest to his back and his soft prick, hot and spent against one asscheek. Fingers slip down his cleft and find where he's still damp from Poe's mouth, still sensitive and relaxed, rub him in slow, firm circles. They're wet, Finn is sluggish to realize, with Poe's orgasm, massaging it into his skin, around his hole. When he does, he shudders out a long sigh, rolls his hips in an echo of Poe's touch, arches his neck in a silent request. To his delight, Poe picks it up instantly, mouth closing on his nape in an open-mouthed kiss, tongue tracing his skin, the gentle scrape of his teeth sending a thrill straight to Finn's cock. He rocks into the lightest pressure of fingers at his hole, grinding his ass against Poe's pelvis and making his breath stutter, his free hand jerk up to grip his hip. The interested flex of Poe's dick against his skin makes Finn laugh, trailing off into a regretful groan.

“You're going to be late,” he makes himself remind Poe, getting a long, dejected “No…” in reply. “Yes,” Finn insists with a sigh, pulling Poe off his hip by the wrist. His other hand withdraws in kind, though not before giving Finn's ass a little lingering squeeze, and Poe backs off, kissing his neck and shoulder as he goes. Finn turns to lean back against the wall, pulling Poe by the collar of his shirt into a deep, slow kiss that makes him hum in pleased surprise. They break and Poe dives for another, shallower, then another that Finn laughs into before pushing him off.

“Get going,” he chuckles, grinning as Poe looks him over, lower lip tucked under his teeth. Finn licks his own before pushing Poe's shoulder again, getting him to shuffle back more. He stoops to separate his pants from the discarded bundle of cloth at their feet and sort of happily shuffles to the refresher, naked from the waist down. Finn snorts fondly as he watches him go, before retrieving his towel from the floor. Behind the closed door he can hear the shower come on, and once he's at least got himself wrapped at the waist, Finn continues the rest of his morning routine by first stripping down Poe's sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make a series of all of these and it's gonna be titled "And Then They Kissed The End."


End file.
